gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomar-Re
Tomar-Re is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and patrols all Guardian Space as Honor Guard. History Manhunter investigation Tomar-Re went with fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan to investigate a mysterious structure. When the two found several Manhunters and they started to attack the two, Tomar-Re and Hal fought them off. In one instance, the two destroyed a Manhunter by slamming down on top of it together. After surviving the attack and being told by Hal they should go off and do further investigating, Tomar-Re told him that the two should probably go to the Guardians of Oa. Tomar-Re and Hal talked to the Guardians of Oa about the Manhunters sightings recently. As Hal brought up there might be a source behind the reactivations, Tomar-Re reminded them that they had not picked up any proof of a signal. Tomar-Re watched as Appa allowed Hal to assemble a team to investigate any occurrences of the Manhunters. After Hal had saved Aya from dissection, Tomar-Re waited for him above the Interceptor. Unknown to Tomar-Re, Hal Jordan and Kilowog had just stolen Aya's AI from one of the Guardians of Oa shortly before he confronted them. Tomar-Re apologized to Hal, saying that he had detected a signal and had the location of it. He went with Hal, Kilowog and Aya to the signal. Tomar-Re, Kilowog and Hal were confronted by Anti-Monitor. As Hal held a blast from the Anti-Montior back, Tomar-Re watched him and held Kilowog back from helping him, as Hal had ordered. Tomar-Re watched as the Green Lantern was seemingly vaporized. Later in the Interceptor after seeing Hal Jordan being blasted by the Anti-Monitor, Tomar-Re believed the Green Lantern to be dead and tried to convince Kilowog that he was. However his claims were wrong when Hal came in contact with them. Tomar-Re listened that Hal was in another universe, and that he could come back through the rip in the sky, Tomar-Re noted that it would need monumental power to breach the barrier. Later he watched as how Kilowog used his ring to open the rip, but he was surprised to see that Jordan didn't come through it and saw it closing. Physical appearance Tomar-Re's skin color is bright orange. His face resembles a hybridized Earth fish and a bird species. He wears the standard Green Lantern uniform in a similar fashion to Hal Jordan albeit with his neck being revealed through a line on his collar, as well as the black around his abdomen area being wider than his. Personality and traits Tomar-Re is very skillful at getting information, particularly that serves the Green Lantern's benefit. Unlike fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan, he prefers to work by the book and doesn't like to pursue any course of action unless directed straightly by the Guardians of Oa. Tomar-Re is respectful of the Guardians and believes the elders to be right in their efforts to protect the universe. He does however, like other Green Lanterns question the original use of the Manhunters. When wrong, Tomar-Re is willing to admit his mistakes. He also has a bit of superiority complex, demonstrated when he told Kilowog that everyone else accepted what happened to Hal Jordan except for him. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring: The power ring is capable of creating whatever the user thinks through pure will. All Green Lanterns cover themselves in a green aura which gives them the ability of flight and acts as a personal shield. Appearances Background information In the comics, Tomar-Re's race was revealed as being Xudarian, a race of aliens from the planet Xudar in Sector 2813. He was stated as being a scientist on his home world before he joined the Green Lantern Corps. References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Characters